


No one is coming to save you...

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: I built this and TRIED to come up with a story for it and just couldn't so I'm posting it by itself. Maybe something will come to me. All my ideas seem to to turn into pictures anymore and just cut straight to the pain.  Anyway. All hurt and no comfort.And it's a crappy title.





	No one is coming to save you...

All hurt and no comfort.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989591) by [TheIceQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen)




End file.
